Safe
by LadyRegiBoom
Summary: Parallel reality of what could happened after the dramatic scene in 'Delinquent'. Some spoilers inside. Callian of course.


_**A/N:**__ Hey there! Well, it might seem like I'm a new author and that this is my first fanfiction. Actually it isn't. I used to be micopacmanlovessmacked *eye twitch* and I changed my account because the fanfictions written in there make me ashamed of myself and I eventually deleted everything that wasn't a one shot. I'm telling you I SUCK at writing fanfiction but not because I suck at writing, no, it probably isn't that. I suck because I'm not constant in writing so this is gonna be a one-shot and it will stay as a one-shot forever. _

_This is dedicated to __**Chocolover1331 **__because she gave me the idea and because she's flailed with me on twitter during the entire episode ;) (she also made the petition and I agreed, so if this turns out sucky 50% of the blame is hers XD ) _

_Anyways, I have been pretty long in this A/N. So basically this is a parallel reality on what could have happened after Fryingpan! Gill and ninjalettuce!Gill (still can't get over the awesomeness of Gill in this ep)._

"Alright, Torres has gone search for Ava." Cal said putting his cell phone in his pocket. He kept his hand there as he approached Gillian. Gillian nodded her head and went back to the kitchen.

It was a mess. There was still lettuce on the floor, table cloths too. She didn't know where the heck the frying pan had landed. The plates were still dirty. Her eyes traveled the scene. Cal tilted his head as he watched Foster. Gillian finally spotted the pan and picked it up. Cal walked towards her and grabbed the pan.

"Why would this be on the floor?" Gillian met his gaze, noticing the slightest smirk on his face. Gillian lowered her head in shame.

"I hit one of the kids with this." Cal's eyes flickered reading her face. No sign of guilt, but he did noticed the shame. He knew how emotional Gillian was, so this situation must have shaken her.

"I knew you weren't much of a good girl." She smiled, making him smile in return. Gillian turned around and placed the frying pan in the sink.

"You didn't negate it, so you are not a good girl." Gillian turned around, grinning.

"Don't make me use the pan again." Lightman shrugged as he walked towards her.

"Wouldn't really mind seeing you on action." Gillian chuckled and pushed Cal's shoulder. He laughed a little, noticing how Gillian prepared herself to do the dishes.

"Ah. Nah nah nah. You are not doing the dishes right now, love." Gillian faced him again.

"Why wouldn't I?" She said setting the plate she had picked up back into the sink.

"Well for once, you were attacked and I don't think that scrubbing dishes will make you deal with the trauma." Her expression changed.

"I'm not traumatized!" She crossed her arms around her chest, defensively yet protecting herself.

"I didn't say you were." He walked towards her and grabbed her wrist. "Come on, let's go."

"Where?" She said already walking with Cal.

"My place." She shifted her wrist until Cal let her go.

"I don't need to-"

"I know you don't, but I do. I want you to be in a safe place, not in this mess." Gillian smiled. Cal's actions always spoke more than any raised eyebrows or mouth shrug could. He studied her face again, watching her reaction. He usually didn't read her but after an attack he needed to know the ground. Noticing there was no refuse into his proposal he walked to the front door.

"Alright, let's go." Gillian followed him out her house.

Cal placed some sheets on the couch.

"You really don't have to do that." Cal turned to her.

"I've slept on the couch before. It's quite comfy if you ask me." Gillian smiled.

"I meant, inviting me to stay over. I'm a big girl."

"With no alarm system. Until you get one, you'll stay here. "Gillian shifted her position putting her weight in her left feet now.

"And then I'll have a cranky boss because he didn't sleep well overnight." Gill smiled but Cal's expression remained serious.

"I prefer being cranky than you getting hurt." He turned his attention back to the sheets and he spread one of the over the couch. She watched how mistakably he placed the sheets over the couch. After he finished he contemplated his work, Gillian couldn't but laugh. Cal wasn't a house person.

"You are still here?" She was still smiling.

"Let me help you with those sheets." Gillian approached the couch and when she was about to grab the first cover, Cal grabbed her wrist again.

"No, no, no. You are going to sleep." He began dragging her to the stairs, when he reached that part of the house he let her wrist go. Gillian turned to see him.

"Go on. You know your way around." Cal shushed her with his right hand.

"I'm not sleeping in these clothes." Cal glanced at her, she was still wearing that olive shirt and her work pants.

"I mean the shirt is not that bad, but the pants would be quite uncomfortable."

"You could always sleep pantless. " Gillian threw him an evil glare. "Ok, I'll lend you some sweatshirt and jog pants." He climbed up the stairs, Gillian following him.

"What about Emily?" Cal sat on the edge of the bed. Gillian was already tugged in.

"What about her? "

"Well, she could see me in your bed and think-"

"What does it matter what she thinks? Foster, stop worrying about everyone else. You've been through enough today." He placed his hand in her hair and caressed it.

"Sleep. We'll talk about this tomorrow, when you are more stable, more relaxed." He placed his hand in his lap.

"I am not-"

"Traumatized" He ended for her. "That's a lie. You don't feel safe." Gillian looked away.

"I don't think you have processed it yet, but I do see the risk. They could have killed you." Gillian's eyes began to build a water barrier. He placed his hand in her cheek.

"That's why I don't want you to talk about it now. You need to rest." He stood up and without putting away his hand, he placed a kiss in her forehead.

"I'll go change in the bathroom, when I come out, you should be sleeping or at least pretending to be asleep. Night, love." He disappeared from Foster's view and then she heard the slam of a door.

She turned off the night stand lamp and curled in Cal's sheets. They smelled like him. She breathed deeply. She felt protected. Cal would always build a cocoon in which she would be safe and he would take the risks for her. With that train of thought she fell asleep.

When Cal went out of the bathroom he saw the sleepy figure of Foster. He walked towards her trying to see if she was asleep for sure. Her breath was in a slow pace, her muscles relaxed, confirming she was getting into the second stage of sleep. He kneeled in front of her. He put his hand on her hair and caressed it for a moment, being careful to not be brusque.

Whatever had happened today, he felt responsible for. He had dragged this woman to his world, in which everything was risky. He traced her jaw bone. He placed a kiss in her cheek.

"I'm sorry, love." With that he stood up and went downstairs.

_So yeah, that's it. I hope it wasn't too OOC. It's the first time I write a Callian fic (but not the last one). _

_Give me feedback in how bad/good was this *coughREVIEWcough*_


End file.
